


The Boss and Botch

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: The Smiling Twenties [10]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Flirting, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: After about two hours, he cleared his throat and Kamal stopped talking.“I uh...I wanted to say boss, you seem a little different,” he said. Kamal smiled, but it was a sad one.“Just not a good day Botch. And uh...well, I wanted to back off a little. I don’t wanna make you so uncomfortable that you split,” Kamal replied.
Relationships: Kamal Bora & Parsley Botch, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch
Series: The Smiling Twenties [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Boss and Botch

**Author's Note:**

> We're finally getting to the cute parts with Parsley and the bosses!!! Boris and Parsley are yet to come, but Parsley and Kamal are starting to get closer...I hope you enjoy!

“Sorry Botch, Boris couldn’t make it to our meeting tonight.”

Parsley let out a small sigh and nodded. He and the two mob bosses had been meeting every other week to go over the alibis and general ‘legality’ of their operation so he would be all filled in when his first trial with them came up. He was still tense around Habit, but it was slowly getting better. Habit was genuinely...well, could anyone be a good guy in this line of work? But he didn’t hold any malicious intent towards Parsley, or anyone else who hadn’t threatened his work. That Parsley had seen anyways. Still, it was nice to know that he wouldn’t be here.

Except that meant he’d be alone with Kamal, which had its own set of issues.

“Where is he?” Parsley asked. Kamal frowned.

“None of your business Botch. But Wednesdays...Boris isn’t around as much. That’s why our meetings are usually during the weekends,” Kamal said. Parsley nodded. “C’mon Botch, I think we can sit on the couch for this one.” Parsley gulped, but nodded. Kamal stood from the desk chair and went over to the old green couch. He sat and pat the spot next to him. Parsley sat, and Kamal leaned back. “Let’s see…”

They spent almost two hours talking about business, an hour longer than their meetings usually took. Somehow, without Habit there, the conversation flowed easily. Both about work and otherwise. Parsley did notice that Kamal wasn’t overly physical, or even particularly flirty. After about two hours, he cleared his throat and Kamal stopped talking.

“I uh...I wanted to say boss, you seem a little different,” he said. Kamal smiled, but it was a sad one.

“Just not a good day Botch. And uh...well, I wanted to back off a little. I don’t wanna make you so uncomfortable that you split,” Kamal replied. Parsley straightened his spine a little, while Kamal hunched over a little more, pointedly not looking at Parsley. “Boris and I need to talk more about that kind of thing anyways…”

“Trouble in paradise?” Parsley asked. He hadn’t really been sure that the bosses were together, but it was also sort of obvious at the same time. They were always glancing at each other and smiling, or flat out staring when the other wasn’t paying attention. Parsley could’ve sworn he felt them playing footsie under the table in the middle of one of their meetings. Kamal took a deep breath, before turning to smile at Parsley.

“Not exactly? We talked it out, it’s fine.” He bit his lip and looked away again. “How about the two of us get a drink? I try to get to know all the rookies better anyways. It’s been about two month now, and aside from the flirting, and what I’ve heard from Jim, I don’t really know you well.” Parsley glanced around the room before sighing and shrugging.

“Can’t hurt!” He finally said, a little too loudly. “I don’t really know a lot about you either. Aside from some pretty incriminating stuff from when we first met.” Kamal didn’t turn to look at him, but wrapped his slightly-too-large suit coat around him tighter. “I’m not going to tell anyone boss. And I certainly don’t mind.” Kamal looked at him and smiled slightly. “So...that drink?”

They walked from the office to the Habitat itself, their shoulders brushing together slightly. While...Kamal’s shoulder brushing against Parsley’s arm. He was several inches shorter after all. It was almost comedic to see the two bosses standing beside each other. Except that Parsley had heard quite a few stories and rumors by now, so he knew that they both deserve respect, no matter how tall they may be. Kamal nodded to Gillis, the bodyguard. He and Parsley had talked a few times, and he was really a softy underneath the muscles. Parsley gave him a little wave and Gillis smiled back.

“Making friends?” Kamal asked when they’d entered. It was a quiet night, since there was no one performing that night. Besides, it was a Wednesday. Only the real drunkards came out on nights like this. Well...drunkards and them. But they didn’t count. “Botch?” Parsley jumped, and Kamal smiled at him. “I asked if you were making friends?” His voice wasn’t condescending, just curious and maybe a little amused.

“Yeah! I mean, uh...well, it’s been a little awkward, but yes. Everyone here seems nice,” Parsley said. Kamal smiled.

“Boris and I do our best to hire people with a positive attitude,” he said. “Or...people down on their luck. We’ve all been in pretty dark places around here Botch…” Kamal shook his head and turned back to Parsley with a small smile. “But we’re out of there now! That’s what matters!” Parsley chuckled awkwardly. He definitely hadn’t expected Kamal to be so open, but he wasn’t sure he hated it. He wasn’t sure he liked it either, but he guessed it wasn’t so bad. They both sat at the bar, and Jimothan gave them a small smile and nod. He and Parsley had been doing a little better lately, talking more about personal things and not just work. “So Botch, how’s life treating you?” Kamal asked.

“Oh you know...same old same old,” he replied vaguely. Honestly, he didn’t really have a solid response. He didn’t do much during the day, just sort of puttered around his apartment. Tried not to look at the stuff Martin had left there. Just...average things. “What about you?”

“Much the same,” Kamal replied, equally vague. They just looked at each other for a moment, before they both laughed. “A rowdy crowd, aren’t we?” Parsley laughed a little harder, and Kamal put a hand on his shoulder. “Really Botch, what’s going on in your life? I’ll tell you about mine if you tell me about your’s.” 

“Well…” Was it too personal to share about Martin? Probably… “You said people here had been in dark places...I’m not in the brightest place myself at the moment. It’s getting better but...slowly.” Kamal nodded, and pat his shoulder.

“I know I barely know you, and it must be odd since I’m your boss, but I’m always here Botch,” he said. Parsley nodded, and felt his mouth get dry for a minute.

“Parsley,” he said. Kamal made a small questioning noise. “Call me Parsley. So...so it doesn’t get confusing with my dad and all.” Kamal smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder before moving his hand. 

“Alright Parsley,” he said. He looked like he wanted to say more, but Jimothan came over before he could.

“The usual for both of you?” He asked. Kamal and Parsley both nodded. Jimothan raised an eyebrow at Parsley, but he just smiled slightly. Jimothan was still cautious about Parsley and the bosses, which made Parsley’s heart ache, in a good sort of way. It was nice to know his dad was looking after him without being overbearing. “Coming right up!” He wandered off for a moment, and Parsley turned back to Kamal, who was smiling at him.

“What?”

“I know you two have had problems, but it’s nice to see how you two care for each other. Even in little ways,” Kamal said. Parsley noticed there were some tears in his eyes, but before he could ask, Kamal cleared his throat. “So Botch, are you excited for whatever your first trial with us may be?”

“Nervous more than anything else,” he replied. “I don’t want to stumble over an alibi. Or...well, I’ve never faked evidence before...that’ll be interesting.” Kamal chuckled.

“We’ll do our best to help persuade the jury, don’t worry.” A shiver went up Parsley’s spine. He still felt some fear whenever the bosses, or anyone for that matter, talked about inflicting pain on others. Luckily, Jimothan came over with their drinks. “Thanks Jimbo,” Kamal said with a wink.

“Thanks Dad,” Parsley said. Jim smiled and reached over to ruffle Parsley’s hair, which he jerked away from. “S-sorry, uh...not yet.”

“Right...sorry, should’ve asked.” The three of them were in an awkward silence for a little while, before Jimothan cleared his throat. “Alright, well, I should get back to it! See you two later.” He left in a hurry, and Parsley quickly downed half his drink.

“Slow down Parsley. Alcohol doesn’t solve your problems,” Kamal said. Parsley nodded and set the glass down heavily. “I’m sorry it’s tough for you two right now. It’ll get better. You both care a lot and I don’t think you’re going to let anything bad happen again.” Parsley nodded again.

They sat awkwardly for a moment before Parsley, very slowly and carefully, reached over to take Kamal’s hand. Kamal turned beat red in an instant and turned to look at Parsley in disbelief. He sputtered over words for a moment, before Parsley chuckled and squeezed his hand.

“Thanks ‘Mal. I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. Kamal turned impossibly redder at the nickname and downed his drink in one toss back. Which made him cough violently, which made Parsley laugh. “Take it slow boss, geez.”

“You’re gonna kill me Botch,” Kamal said, giving Parsley a wobbly smile. “Y-you’re welcome though...I uh...I do my best.” He coughed once more before squeezing Parsley hand back. “My office is always open. For anything you’d need,” he said with a wink. Parsley blushed slightly but laughed. He knew it was genuine, even with the mild flirting. 

“Thanks Kamal,” he said. He dropped Kamal’s hand, and found he missed the warm feeling of his palm against his own.

Oh dear, this may not end well.


End file.
